The Diary Of A Gothamite
by BlackBookWriter
Summary: Ever wonder how people lost their sanity, their soul in this city? Read my tale and find out. But I must warn you, even you might loose your own sanity along the way. A Gothamite Point Of View before and during Batman Begins and The Dark Knight.


**Author Note: A new story. First it's boring but trust me, you'll see horror and action soon enough. And watch as a girl mind goes to the insane side. They're might be some romance because we all love it. With who? I wont tell. Give it a try though. First chapter, could be better but this is just an intro. It's kinda confusing but don't worry, the story itself will be revealed as chapters are added.**

**Autumn's journal entry**: _Ittalics_

**Title**** of Journal**: _Bold Ittalics_

**Autumns Point Of view while writing**: Normal

**Author Note: bold**

* * *

Sirens echoed from the streets below. I thrashed around my bare apartment, throwing my ripped and dirty clothes aside. "Where is it?" I mumbled, still throwing random things out of my way. I searched every shelf, every corner. Everywhere. Until I spotted it. My old black diary. My eyes settled onto it for a moment before I sprinted and snatched it into my hand. I knew, I knew I needed it. The horror's were just to much to bear. Besides, who else would tell my story.

Clutching the black book to my chest, I carefully walked to the dark corner of my run down apartment. The room was empty except for a stained cot by the huge broken window outlooking Arkham and the rest of the narrows. Lightning flashed, lighting up the room and casting a shadow on a wall that looked like a monster of a child nightmare. The roof was on a slant since I lived in the Attic of the ruined unstabled motel. The walls were a light dirty grey with dark grey water stains running down. Screams and hollers from Arkham Asylum could be heard under the thunder. Truly, this place was the definition of hell. But it was all I could afford. Actually, I couldn't afford it at all. The land lord was friends of my parents before they past away. The only positive thing that happened since I came to Gotham.

I slid down the wall, holding the book and a small pencil. With a slight crack, I opened the book with my bony fingers. For the first few pages were drawings. Drawings I drew when I was little and thought of becoming a artist. My eyes lingered on it for a few seconds then ripped them out of the journal. I couldn't have pictures there, or else the person who finds it will just think it's a lousy old drawing book and throw it away. I couldn't let that happen.

Timidly, the tip of the lead on my pencil landed on the notebook and wrote the title of the book I would write in for the rest of my short, miserable life.

**_The Diary Of A Gothamite_**

**_A Journal Of The True Insanity Of Gotham City_**

I stopped there. Would I tell them my name? Would it be safe? I decided no, it would not. I couldn't tell them who I was or else they would try to find me or worse, try to help me. I needed a fake name. I began to think out loud. "First name.... A.... Amelia, no.... Alison, no.... Alexa, no..... Hmm.... Autumn. Yes." I wrote it down.

"Second name....K." I wrote that down beside it. "Last name....J.... Jerkins? No...... Johnson, yes." I wrote don the final word on my first page of the diary of hell.

**_Autumn K. Johnson_**

I turned to the next page and wrote down my introduction. And warning.

* * *

**_Introduction_**

_Readers, Beware._

_My story is not for a faint heart. If you wish to avoid nightmares of Gotham City, turn back now. I don't know how, or where, you got this book but drop it and leave it now. Burn it, rip it apart, I don't care. Just get away from it for in these pages hold a terrifying secret of Gotham City. A Dark, horrible secret that should of not been discovered. If you value you're sane mind, I would not look any farther._

_Unless of course you want the truth. Unless you want to know the story of a girl point of view along the adventures and events of Gotham city. If so, read ahead. My story is horrifying, suspenseful and absolutely depressing. But that's Gotham right? Unlike you would know though, since you rely on those other stories. Those newspapers articles and T.V. news broadcastings. No, no you, you think, you live in you're own dreamland, thinking of how great Gotham is and how Batman is stoping all the crimes. I mean, the only real bad things that happened were the Crane attack and the Joker._

_You foolish child. If only you knew the real Gotham. If only you experienced it. But you, you only know from the outsider view. You only know about the big crimes and Batman and all those homicidal maniacs Gotham has been infested with. The outside point of view. The lies._

_This, is the inside point of view._

_No, I'm not a cape crusader or some psycho causing chaos. I'm not a rich playboy or a assistant from the D.A. office. You already know that point of view. Now, it's about time for a realistic point of view. The thoughts and life of a normal girl, living in a run down apartment with no family, and no money. About how her life became messed and twisted with others and the horrors of Gotham. Guess what? She's me._

_I know, I know. You're all confused now but once you read this journal, which I'm guessing you will since you already read this far, everything will make sense._

_So you want the real deal Gotham city? You want to see the struggles of the Gothamite's living in their own personal hell? You want to see how people loose sanity, how people die from the inside? You want to know from the inside point of view? If you're looking for a interesting true story, well you found one. And get ready for a hell of a ride. But this is my final warning._

_Even you might loose you're sanity along the way._

* * *

I leaned away from my masterpiece and re-read it again and again until I was sitisfied. It was about time others learned the truth. The truth of a normal citizen in Gotham City. Although, I would not be normal for long.

* * *

**Author Note: Kinda boring, just a intro. Trust me, the rest will be more interesting. Rate, review. Do your thing.**


End file.
